


These Bonds are Shackle Free

by LoveCrimers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Debauchery, Facials, Hannibal puts lipstick on will, Light Dom/sub, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Nudity, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCrimers/pseuds/LoveCrimers
Summary: It's one of those nights where Hannibal knows Will needs something different. One of those nights where he knows Will getting fucked into oblivion won't be enough. He also knows that brutality like the hard slap of his hand across Will's face won't fulfill his husband's needs right now. It's a good thing that Hannibal knows exactly what Will needs tonight.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	These Bonds are Shackle Free

It's one of those nights where Hannibal knows Will needs something different. One of those nights where he knows Will getting fucked into oblivion won't be enough. He also knows that brutality like the hard slap of his hand across Will's face won't fulfill his husband's needs right now. It's a good thing that Hannibal knows exactly what Will needs tonight.

Will sits naked at the edge of the bed, the only thing he wears is a red shibari rope tied in a pentagram elegantly across his upper body, and Hannibal thinks Will is beautiful like this - he's at Hannibal's mercy, ready and eager to please in whichever easy Hannibal wants him to. He truly thinks Will is most lovely when he's given up free will and control - he's always docile in his supplication when he's tied in shackle-free bonds.  
Hannibal thinks there's something missing from this portrait though. Here thinks for a moment before realizing what would be the perfect finishing touch for the masterpiece in front of him. And just as he thought, as soon as Will sees Hannibal retrieve the black and gold tube, Hannibal knows he was right in his decision - especially if hes judging by the raging erection Will currently sports and the needy noises coming from Will's mouth. Will's beautiful pink flushed cock stands at attention curved against Will's belly. Hannibal can see the beads of wetness at the tip from where he stands and he can only think of how badly he wants Will to come untouched. 

Hannibal snaps back to the reality of the moment with a particularly slutty moan from Will which is music to his ears, Hannibal thinks as he opens the lipstick. The instantly recognizable smell of the roses in Chanel lipsticks fills the air and Will perks up. It's lovely to see his lover struggle weakly as Hannibal roughly grips a fistful of Will's delicate curls and pulls his head back far enough that his neck strains. Will lets himself be manhandled in between sharp moans of pleasure and parts his lips wide for Hannibal to do as he pleases.  
The way Will expects what's coming has Hannibal straining hard in his slacks but it doesn't matter right now -this moment is about tormenting Will with pleasure and Hannibal intends on drawing the moment out as long as he can. Hannibal's pleasure can wait for now - he knows he'll be using Will to his hearts content soon enough. He gently lifts the hand with the lipstick to Will's mouth while still holding his head back, and runs the lipstick over the curves of Will's bottom lip which evokes a shiver in Will.  
It's ever surprising to see how reactive Will is and Hannibal doesn't think he'll ever tire of it no matter how many times he sees it. He continues to apply the lipstick to Will's pouty lips and steps away when he's finished to admire his creation. His muse sits before him debauched, ensnared in his ropes, and painted to Hannibal's liking. It's beautiful and Hannibal can't resist the urge to palm himself through his slacks while Will eyes him through hooded lids. 

Hannibal watches as Will slowly rolls his neck and closes his eyes - all while licking his lips in the filthiest way hannibal has ever seen. He knows what Will is doing and its absolutely working. He's never wanted to take Will as mercilessly as he does in this moment. He does intend to give Will what he wants tonight and he vaguely thinks that there's nothing in heaven or hell that can stop him from claiming what's rightfully his.  
He stops in front of the bed and Will slowly opens his eyes in acknowledgment of his readiness to please. He looks drunk on pleasure and Hannibal is close to losing it. Hannibal can't resist reaching a hand out to run his fingers across the edge of Will's rouge covered lips, smearing the work of art before him. He's got some ideas about where tonight will lead them.

He knows that the night will hold filth and desire and there's one other thing Hannibal knows for sure, which is that tonight will end with Will's beautiful parted lips bruised and smeared with red, rings of red around Hannibal's cock from Will's pretty mouth, and Hannibal, yet again, painting a dripping masterpiece in come on Will's face.  
And he can't wait.


End file.
